


Frost

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Cuckolding of a sort, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Guilt, Humiliation, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 28 - HumiliationCuriousCat Anon Prompt: Hey, your bestiality fics are my favorite and stiles getting dicked down by dogs is the best. Would you write stiles who dates derek and is secretly letting his husky dog fuck him every chance. Derek is amazed how much his dog loves his boyfriend and one day catches them going at it.Maybe even a/b/o where Stiles gets pregnant and they don't know until the puppies come that Stiles was impregnated by the dog and not Derek- so everyone finds out he's a dog slut. Bonus if Stiles ends up with a dog collar and leash to make everyone aware he's the dog's bitch now.**I omitted most of the second half of the prompt because I just did a Stiles gets dog pregnant one. But I did keep in some humiliation nonny.





	Frost

Derek was hot like burning and also able to fuck Stiles six ways from Sunday and still keep going. It was a miraculous package to find in one person and it should have been enough. More than enough, even. Stiles didn't know why it wasn't. Or, well, he did, it's just that it was hard to admit out loud that he had cravings. Unnatural desires. Though, if he went off the internet, there were plenty of people who had the same ones, so maybe it wasn't all that unnatural. He'd be lying to himself if he tried to pretend that part of Derek's appeal wasn't the massive husky he owned. Frost was a gorgeous, snowy white fur speckled through with hints of grey, strikingly pale blue eyes, only a couple years old and, most importantly, unfixed. Stiles had to work hard to stifle his urges to just drop to his knees and flash his asshole at the dog, beg it to mount him.

Stiles had had his fixation as long as he could remember. He checked out dogs the same way other people checked out one another - attracted to their furred forms and always wondering deep down if they'd want him back. He'd had only rare and brief opportunities to explore and act on his desires, random encounters with the dogs of friends and neighbors - nothing very far, mostly just small chances to open his mouth, let them lick their way inside. On a couple memorable occasions, he managed to sneak a feel of those tapered doggy cocks, smearing his hand over their silky wetness before someone would head back into the room and immediately apologize for their pet's excitement, embarrassment obvious. They didn't know how much Stiles truly meant it when he told them it wasn't a problem.

Then Stiles had met Derek. His attraction to dogs had never meant he wasn't also attracted to people, it's just that it was less often. But Derek was...amazing. Truly a phenomenal man, beautiful and kind and funny and attracted to Stiles. They'd gone out a few times before Stiles had even known about or met Frost, and he was ashamed to say that his budding relationship with Derek hadn't put him off the idea of dogs at all. In fact, when he met Frost, all Stiles could think about was how he wished he could share his desires with Derek, see if he'd allow Stiles to get better acquainted with his dog too. He didn't, of course, he knew better than to speak his urges aloud.

The problem came when Derek had to go out of town on an emergency. He didn't have anyone to take care of Frost and couldn't take him with him. They'd been dating for almost six months, all but the first few weeks exclusively, and Stiles felt the first frisson of worry when Derek asked if could please take the dog for a couple days. Not because Stiles didn't think he could handle taking care of him, but because Stiles wasn't sure he could keep himself from giving in to his needs. He agreed, in the end, because he couldn't find a rational excuse not to. He packed a bag with enough clothes to last the few days that Derek would be gone, accepted the house key, and did his best to tell himself that he could handle it when Derek drove away.

He absolutely could not handle it. Derek had been gone mere hours before Stiles was down on his knees, body contorted under the dog, sucking that tapered cock like it was a fucking lollipop. He'd been innocently petting Frost when he glanced down and saw the tip poking out of his sheath and Stiles doesn't remember making any sort of conscious decision to move, but he must have, because here he is, moaning around that doggy cock, angling his head better so Frost can hump his face.

Stiles can feel the swelling at the base of Frost's cock bumping into his lips every time the dog's hips hunch as he jackrabbits in Stiles' mouth. There's no way he can take it in, not without probably a lot of practice, but he can help Frost along, can reach a hand up and circle around it, applying soft, rhythmic pressure, simulating something tight clamping down around it. It works, Frost's cock starting to spurt out jets of come, flooding Stiles' mouth with it. It doesn't taste like a human's come, but Stiles is glad for it, moaning as he does his best to swallow and keep licking at the same time.

When Frost starts to tug away, he lets go, watching the dog circle around once before flopping to the floor, one leg lifted as he licks at his still hard cock. His balls seem smaller, barely sitting above his furred pucker, and Stiles licks his lips, hand caressing his own cock through his jeans as he lays down on the floor, sucking Frost's balls for a moment before nosing further back, mouth watering as he licks over the dog's hole.

It's muskier than a man's, but it just makes Stiles' mouth water and he licks it over and over, dipping the tip of his tongue inside before going back to licking the rim. He doesn't know if he'll ever have such a great chance again, so he doesn't stop himself from scooting closer, sealing his mouth over Frost's hole and making out with it,his palm grinding down onto his cock. He keeps it up until he comes in his pants, finally rolling until he's flat on his back, panting and flushed, mouth feeling tingly and swollen. Frost gets up a moment later, shifts around until he can crawl over Stiles, stretching out on top of him and licking at his mouth. Stiles opens up to it, kisses Frost back as best he can with his brain still addled from his orgasm, from finally getting to do some of the things he's been longing for for years. He kisses back until his eyelids droop, mouth hanging open as he falls asleep.

It's dark when Stiles wakes up, Frost no longer on top of him, instead standing to the side, whining and nosing at him. Stiles levers himself up, a little disoriented from being woken, and shuffles to the back door to let Frost out for his nightly piss. He yawns and scratches his belly, his pants feeling uncomfortably sticky, and waits. Thankfully it doesn't take long and then he's locking up the house, heading for a quick shower before crawling into bed naked, smiling when Frost hops up and settles on his feet.

***

Stiles wakes up hard, rutting against the sheets puddled beneath him, a hot, wet tongue licking over his ass cheeks, slipping between them occasionally. He can feel the brush of Frost's fur, the cold tip of the dog's nose as it brushes against his lower back. It takes no effort at all to slide his knees up, push his ass in the air, spreading himself open and giving Frost access to his hole. The rough drag of the dog's tongue feels amazing, makes his pucker twitch and flex. He fumbles a hand into the nightstand, reaching blindly for the lube he knows his stashed in there. He pops the cap and reaches his hands up to pour lube over his fingers, dropping the tube and pulling his cheeks wider apart with the unlubed and slipping two fingers into his hole with the other. It burns a little as he pumps them in and out, making sure he's going to be slick enough, gasping as the dog's tongue snakes between them, flickering against his insides as Frost keeps licking.

"Fuck, good boy, good doggy. C'mon buddy, wanna fuck me?" Stiles pats at his ass, wiggling as he glances over his shoulder. He can see Frost's cock poking free of its sheath, knows that's a good sign. Stiles shifts his knees further, arches his back harder, presenting his ass and dropping his shoulders down, using both hands to spread his cheeks wide.

"Here boy, come on, come mount your bitch. Wanna feel that hot doggy cock deep in my pussy." Stiles is flushed despite nobody else being around, embarrassed by his own needy begging, at saying aloud the things he'd only ever fantasized of getting to say. Luckily for him, something he's done is working, because Frost hops up on his back, fur sliding over his bare skin, nails scraping raised furrows over his shoulders. He can feel Frost thrusting, wet cock slipping against Stiles' thighs as he adjusts his stance over Stiles. "Oh God yes, please. Please fuck me."

It takes a few more tries, false and somewhat painful starts as Frost's tapered tip jabs around Stiles' hole, glancing over taut skin, banging roughly into his perineum, but eventually the dog finds his mark. Stiles cries out when that doggy cock breaches him, shoving to the hilt in one go. It's not as thick as Derek's cock, but it's definitely longer. There's no time to adjust, Frost doesn't know to give him any, instincts taking over when his cock is buried deep in slick wet heat. Stiles feels exactly like the bitch he told the dog to treat him as, body rocking hard with each rabbiting thrust. He's not quiet, whimpering and moaning and crying out a litany of 'oh god' and 'fuck' and 'yes'. He hadn't heard the front door open and close, hadn't heard footsteps in the hall, every part of him focused entirely on the dog, on getting that tapered cock to ram in and out of his ass.

"What a fucking slut." Derek's voice is loud, unexpected and echoing in the room, and Stiles startles out a half scream, body trying to twist around, but Frost just bears more of his weight down, holding Stiles in place with his claws, hips pumping hard and fast.

"Derek! I - I - I - it's not-"

"Not what it looks like? Really Stiles? You're gonna try and tell me I didn't walk in to find you slutting it up for my dog?"

"Derek, please, I-"

"Quiet. Dirty dogsluts don't get to argue. I knew you were kinky but I had no idea what a nasty fucker you really were. Bet you didn't even wait until I was down the street before you were on your hands and knees, begging for Frost's cock."

Stiles' face is flaming, the blush spreading down his neck and across his chest. "Please, Derek…"

"I said be quiet. I saw you. Guess you forgot I said I had cameras around the house. I saw you last night when I checked in to make sure everything was okay. Saw you sucking his cock. I'd been gone for what, a few hours? I watched you drink his come, watched you come in your pants while you licked his ass. Heard you when I came in just now, begging him to mount you, acting like a bitch in heat. Is that what you are? You his slutty dog bitch?"

Stiles was panting, embarrassment curling deep in his gut. He was also hard as a fucking rock. Frost was still hammering away at his ass, getting close if the slight swell of his cock was an indicator. And Derek, for all the cruelty in his words...he didn't actually sound disgusted. Stiles took a breath, shifted without dislodging the dog, just enough to see. Derek had moved further in the room, was standing next to the bed, eyes fixed on where Frost was fucking into Stiles, and his cock was hard in his jeans, a dark spot beginning to form just where the head was. Stiles felt his mouth water, thought long and hard before he swallowed and spoke.

"Yes. Wanna be his bitch. Yours too." Derek's gaze snapped to his, eyes wide and a little wild, hazed with lust. "Always wanted dogs, never wanted men as much, not until you. Tried so hard to be good, not to act on it. But he's just so hot. All muscles and pretty eyes, just like you. Didn't want to fuck this up but I couldn't help myself. I'm a dogslut, always knew it. But I can be yours too. Be your good dogslut. Your good bitch."

Stiles almost couldn't believe it when Derek smirked, hands undoing his jeans as he moved closer, pulling his cock out and stroking over the hard length. He leaned close to Stiles' face, pulled him into a soft kiss before gripping Stiles' chin tight with his fingers, drawing back as he applied pressure and forced Stiles' mouth open.

"Always wanted a dirty bitch of my own. Open your mouth slut, gonna fuck your face until Frost is done with your needy pussy. Then I'm gonna fuck you too - you want that or are you only good as a dog fuckhole now?"

"I want that." The words came out a little mangled, Derek refusing to release his chin, but Stiles was sure he was understood. Especially when Derek stepped up and fed his cock into Stiles' mouth. He tried to suck and got a flick to his cheek for it.

"I didn't say you could suck me off. I said I was gonna fuck your face. Keep your cheating mouth open like a good bitch." Stiles did as he was told, letting his mouth go slack as Derek fucked into it roughly, making his eyes water, his throat catch every time Derek's cockhead slammed into the back of it. "That's better. Next time you want Frost to pound your pussy you're gonna ask me. I ever catch you cheating on me with him again I'll toss you out and tell everyone what a dog fucking slutty cumbucket you are, you understand? Blink for yes."

Stiles blinked and got another smirk, as Derek shoved his cock all the way in, grinding it against the back of Stiles' throat. He was gagging before Derek pulled back, thumb caressing his cheek tenderly despite the force of the face fucking.

"Can you feel his knot yet?" Derek pulled out, left his cockhead just barely on Stiles' lower lip do he could answer.

"Yeah, he's close, it's growing." His voice was hoarse, sounded completely wrecked, and it made Derek's cock dribble out precome that Stiles eagerly lapped up. Derek pushed his cock in more gently, letting Stiles suck on the head for a minute before Stiles started whimpering around him, the knot stretching his rim every time Frost forced it in.

"Enough, gonna watch him knot your bitch pussy, want to see him pump your dogslut hole with his come." Derek pulled his cock away, resisting Stiles' attempts to chase after it. He tried to bite back his moans and received a hard swat to his ass. "Don't try to pretend you don't love it. Let me hear you beg Frost for his knot, his come."

"Oh god, please. Fuck I want that knot. Wanna feel it locked inside me. Want his doggy come to flood my guts. Want him to knock me up, c'mon Frost, fill your bitch up." Stiles' words were broken with moans and whines, begging Frost just like Derek asked, his body flushed with equal parts pleasure and shame at how desperate he was to be treated like a bitch. Even the pain of the knot being forced past his rim wasn't enough to stop him, words spilling from his mouth, ass clenching down when Frost started grinding, hot come filling him up. His own cock was weeping precome, the sheets soaked beneath him, but he didn't dare try to jerk himself off. It was worth it when Frost started tugging and turning, putting them ass to ass, his knot pressing hard against Stiles' prostate, the little jumps of it as his cock spit more come inside Stiles giving him the friction he needed to come, ass milking the knot through it. 

"Look at you, such a good little doggy bitch, coming on his cock and knot. Should've told me sooner, would've put you under him the first night. Been looking for a depraved whore to satisfy my boy. Can't wait to fuck into you, you'll be wet and loose like a real pussy. Maybe I'll let you lick me clean after, bet your hungry mouth can't wait to taste our come."

Frost was tugging harder now, rocking Stiles back each time he tried to pull free until he managed it with a wet squelch, globs of come oozing out of Stiles' ass before Derek was kneeling up behind him, shoving his fat cock in. He could hear the way Derek was grunting, feel the snap of his hips and the way his cock slid along Stiles' insides, lighting him up even though it was too soon to get hard again. It almost felt like too much, part of him wanted to beg for it to stop, for Derek to wait, let him recover, but a bigger part loved it. Loved how used he felt. He flattened his shoulders to the bed, arching his ass up higher, giving Derek a better angle. He knew he was whimpering ever time Derek's cock hit his prostate, overstimulated and losing focus, when Derek's thrusts started to go wild.

"C'mon bitch, squeeze that pussy around me, give me something tight, milk my cock. Yeah that's it, just like that. Fuck you feel good, nasty pussy filled with dog come. Such a fucking slut whore. Could probably rent this pussy out to dogs, bet you'd beg to be allowed to let them gangbang your ass. Watch you take knot after knot until your pussy was gaping and drenched. Fuck, fuck, Stiles!" Derek slammed in hard, shoving them up the bed, his body shuddering before collapsing down, pressing them both to the mattress. Derek's hips gave little hitching grinds as he emptied his load, adding to the mess of come. Stiles nearly blacked out from how good it felt, how dirty and wrong and amazing.

"Der-"

"Shhh, it's okay." Derek brought a hand up to stroke at Stiles' side, gently gripping and rolling them until Derek could spoon up behind him, wrap that arm around his torso. He peppered the back of Stiles' neck with kisses, thumb sweeping over Stiles' belly. "You feel so full baby, is it too much."

Stiles felt overwhelmed, couldn't speak, just shook his head. He wasn't sure what he'd been trying to say, but words suddenly failed him, he felt...he didn't know. Nervous and floaty and happy and afraid. He could feel his heartbeat picking up, his breath hitching, and Derek tugged them together even tighter, throwing his leg over Stiles', almost engulfing him in his body.

"It's okay. We're okay. You know that right, know I'm not really mad? That I'm okay with this?" Stiles started to nod, stopped, shook his head, stopped that too, gave a half shrug. "We should talk about this." 

Stiles tried to curl himself away, definitely not interested in that, pulling harder when Derek started to lean over him. He only stopped when Derek pressed a soft kiss against his temple, speaking even more softly than before.

"Stiles I'm sorry, I thought I read it right, if I hurt you," Stiles shook his head hard, giving in to what he really wanted, even if he was afraid, turning until he could wedge himself beneath Derek, facing him. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, relieved when all he saw was concern, not disgust now that they weren't in the heat of the moment.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...I know it's wrong." Derek cut him off quickly with a kiss to his lips.

"Did you force him?" Stiles shook his head 'no'. "Then it's okay. Stiles you have no idea how you looked beneath him. I told my sister I couldn't make it when I saw you that first night, jacked off watching you and Frost together. Knew I had to come home, tell you how much I wanted to see it again. And then when I got here, heard you begging him, I wanted to be a part of it. Not just to watch. You took his cock so well, let him knot you, let me watch. God, you let me fuck into you after even though you'd already come. It was amazing. You're amazing. I love you." Derek's eyes went wide after the words tumbled out of his mouth but he didn't take them back.

"Are...really?" Derek nodded.

"Really. I should've told you sooner, I've known for awhile."

"I love you too." 

"Good. And if this was too much, we don't have to ever, I won't ask or bring it up. And I won't tell anyone."

"And if I don't want that?" Derek's brow furrowed in confusion so Stiles licked his lips and clarified. "If I want it to happen again, is that still okay?"

"Fuck yes. I was hoping you would. I wouldn't have pushed but…"

"But you liked it too? All of it?" Derek nodded and Stiles let out the breath he'd been holding, reaching up to draw Derek down into a kiss, sighing happily when Derek settled his weight against him, holding Stiles in place. He feels anchored and hopeful, and weirdly glad to have been caught.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
